Software applications may perform operations and/or tasks when executing logic and/or code associated with the applications. When performing the operations and/or tasks, the applications may generate information associated with variables that are used by the applications. The information associated with the variables, may include one or more values (e.g., numerical values, strings, alphanumeric values, etc.), names of the variables (e.g., velocity (v), position (x), time (t), etc.), and/or types of the variables (e.g., double precision, integer, floating point, etc.).
Unfortunately, managing information, associated with a variable, is often difficult when the information is generated one or more times by an application, by different applications, by different versions of the same application, by different versions of different applications, etc. Additionally, determining when the information, associated with the variable, was generated may not readily be determined from the information associated with the variable.